Free: Free Me From Myself
by Tower of Babel
Summary: When Makoto gets a back injury, the entire Iwatobi swim team helps him in his time of need. Friendship bonds are reinforced and shared. And when Haru gives Makoto a massage to help with his injury, Makoto can't help express his appreciation.


_**This story takes place right after Season 1 of the TV Series.**_

_**"FREE ME FROM MYSELF"**_  
_**—A Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Story—**_

* * *

Makoto once told himself that if ever he saw the most beautiful thing in the world that he would try to emulate it.

As he watched a video recording in his room of the last year's tournament—the swim-meet where his school was subsequently disqualified for cheating and the same tournament where Rin had swam with him, Haru, and Nagisa again, even though they were on different teams—despite the end result, he still considered it one of the greatest moments of his life.

He thought he had come close to seeing perfection in his swimming career, however, he soon realized he had not come close.

But with Haru's freestyle swimming, it was close enough.

His swimming was beautiful and his body was toned. Makoto always thought he had a heftier frame, but it couldn't be helped. That was genetics.

The tournament may have been over, but there was still a few more weeks in the season for swimming and he wanted to continue to hangout with his childhood friends until the autumn leaves began to fall.

His specialty was the backstroke, and because of his swimming choice his muscles were larger, but well-defined, unlike Haru's which were slimmer and more tone. But that was one of the hardest things a swimmer had to contend with if you did not have a thin build. Without a good build, winning was near impossible.

But he didn't mind. He had learned to use his own strengths and overcome his weaknesses to beat some of the most advanced swimmers over the years since he started swimming at an early age, winning quite a few accolades along the way that were proudly displayed in his father's home office, along with countless family photos.

His favourite photo was of his most resounding moment at a swim-meet when he Haru, Rin, and the others were all together, in a congratulatory embrace, even after losing the last tournament. Everyone just looked so happy hugging, because they got the swim with each other one last time as a team. Sometimes winning didn't mean everything.

His family had been in the stands to cheer him on in the last tournament. They were shocked with the cheating, but the photo that was snapped of the swimmers hugging was still his favourite and sat on his father's desk. His father said after he took the photo that he had never seen his son so happy. Was it an excuse? No, it was a perfect explanation to keep it.

Makoto was happy.

His little twin younger brother and sister suddenly burst into his room.. He adored them and they adored him. He produced the biggest smile for them and then extended his arms after he stood on his feet, they jumping into his arms.

One of their favourite games was called Whirlwind whereas he would whirl them around as they hung on his arms like a spin top, flying around like birds. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room to do this in the room. But they were okay with that.

He sat down on his bed and they joined him and began to bounce up and down like it was a trampoline.

"Sorry you lost your tournament, Big Brother," Ran said, pronouncing the word 'tournament' like _turn-a-mint. _And she probably won't know how to spell it anyway, Makoto thought.

"Yeah, Makoto," Ren said, "aren't you sad?"

"Of course not," he said with a big smile. "In fact, I've never been happier. I got to swim with my friends and that was the best part."

"You swam really fast, Big Brother," Ran said, trying to mimic a backstroke on the bed, but she couldn't quite perfect it. It made him laugh just watching her.

Rem also lain back on his back on the bed and began to copy his backstroke, also using his legs to kick out, but she couldn't quite get it. But it was fun to watch.

Then it happened, and Makoto felt it like a hard, stabbing pain, as Ren's foot kicked him in his lower back. A person could have all the muscle in the world, but it only took an accidental hit in a soft spot to cause damage.  
He cried out and felt his back, then collapsed to his knees out of reflex, holding his back. His face cringed him, his teeth clenched in agony.

"Makoto! Makoto!" they both said in unison. "Mommy! Daddy! Makoto's hurt!"

And then they both ran out of his bedroom together screaming for their parents. Makoto knew they were just playing, they didn't know what they did, and he didn't blame them in the slightest for hurting him.

x x x

The next day at school shock met his classmates when Makoto stepped into class, branding a cane.

Haru gasped, and jumped to his feet from his desk. "What happened, Mako?" Some of the other students also inquired.

Mako smiled despite the pain. He had it checked out by a doctor and it was only a muscle strain. "Little sisters, they do like to play. Sometimes they don't know their own strength." And he told Haru what happened.

After first period class, Nagisa and Rei had gathered outside in the hall. Haru had text them about the problem.

"But swimming?" Nagisa sounded so panicky. "I know the tournament is over, but we still have a few weeks left to the use the pool." He looked to be more worried than anyone.

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Relax, Nagisa," he said. "We have year round access to the community centre now."

"Oh, that's right; I totally forgot!" Nagisa perked up with a big smile.

Makoto smiled despite himself, although he was a little worried. "Not to worry, guys. It shouldn't be anymore than a week, maybe two, the doctor tells me, before I can swim like before. I just have to take it easy."

"But you can still get in the water, right?" Haru asked in his usual non-chalet manner. Makoto knew Haru was worried, but he wasn't the kind of person to show it.

With kind eyes and a smile, he said, "Well, yeah. But getting into a swimsuit will be a bit of a challenge. I can't bend over."

"That's no problem, we can help you," Nagisa said. "And you don't have to wear your swim trunks, you can wear a speedo or something; less to slip on. One of us can help you."

"Ah, I think I can probably slip on a speedo myself," Makoto said.

"I know some good massage techniques, Mako," Haru offered. "My father taught me. He was a massage therapist. I can soften those muscles for you. I can do it after in the locker room, if you'd like?"

"That sounds great, Haru. Let's do it."

x x x

After the end of the school day, Mako met the others in the locker room. Surprisingly, it was dead, and no other sports teams were using it today, so they were alone. While Nagisa, Rei and Haru, quickly got into their swim trunks, Mako, on the other hand, was having tremendous trouble, and with every movement, his back twinged in pain, even when getting his clothes off.

Mako had a towel ready for around his waist, but it was the effort of bending down to slip off his pants that was the issue. And for a moment, he felt his eyes tear up: it was from both pain and the inability to simply undress himself. And he feared he would have to forfeit the day's activity.

Haru came to stand next to him, and then without even asking, he reached for Mako's pants, and pulled them gently to his ankles. Makoto wanted to protest, but Haru never gave him the chance. With one leg at the time, his pants were removed. Makoto was now in his underwear.

Haru went for his underwear and managed to grab on side, before Makoto stopped him. "That's not necessary," he said, looking embarrassed. It wasn't the fact Haru was willing to do it, but that Makoto didn't want to feel helpless.

"You can't swim in your underwear, Makoto. What will you wear home?" Haru said. Always blunt, Mako thought.

"It's no big deal, Mako," Nagisa said, "we've all seen each other naked. There's nothing we haven't seen before."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "That's not the point," he said.

"Theoretically speaking, the buoyancy of the water will be very therapeutic for your back, Makoto," Rei put in. "The water will hold you like a gentle hand, allowing your muscles to relax. If we had a hot tub, that would be even better."

Nagisa held up a pair of yellow speedos with a cute teddy bear on the crotch. "We'll help you put them on. Time to swim!"

Makoto sighed. "You're all such good friends. I'm so embarrassed. I feel helpless in his condition."

"That's why we're your friends, to help each other in times of crises," Nagisa said somewhat seriously. "There's no shame in asking for help, Mako. Even if it means helping you undress."

Mako nodded, and smiled. "But, I think there's a problem," he said, as Haru gently turned down Mako's underwear. The moment he did, an unforeseen stimuli produced an unwarranted situation for Makoto. He shut his eyes, wishing it wasn't happening. He wasn't sexually aroused. In fact, he didn't know why he had an erection.

"Oh my," Rei remarked.

Nagisa looked closer. "Nice one, Mako! But it looks like we're going to have some trouble putting this speedo on that."

"This is so embarrassing," Makoto said, putting his hands down to cover it.

"It happens," Haru said casually.

"So, what do we do about it?" Nagisa wondered.

"Get him into the pool as soon as possible before anyone sees him like this," Rei said.

Haru offered him a towel. Mako took it and wrapped it around his wrist, quickly thinking of some of the most ugliest things he could think of to un-excite himself.

When they got to the roof of the school where the pool was, Makoto taking one step at a time—there was no elevator to the top— Mako sighed tired. He never knew how much effort it took to climb those stairs when going gingerly. And for a moment, he thought about calling the whole thing off. He had taken the meds his doctor gave him just before he entered the locker room, but they were only now starting to kick in. It was a tough ascent, nevertheless.

As he stared at the pool's edge, a problem suddenly occurred. How on earth was he going to get in? Using a ladder was an option, but the only ladder was in the deep end, and he was fearful that he wouldn't be able to tread water once he got in, that his muscles would seize and he'd sink to the bottom unable to swim back up due to the pain.

But something told him he didn't need to worry about that. Rei and Nagisa both jumped into the water, then surfaced at the pool's edge. Haru stood beside Mako.

"Rei had a good idea while we were climbing the stairs," Nagisa said. "We two, Rei and I, will gently bring you into the water, while Haru lifts you by your underarms down to us. Once you're in the water, we can slip on your speedo. It looks like you've calmed down now."

Haru agreed to the idea. Makoto knew he was a bigger guy than the rest, but Haru was stronger than he looked. So, undertaking this task would be easy. Makoto was speechless.

And at the moment the trio began, he braced himself for any pain that would ensue as a result. But little came, maybe it was meds kicking in, he didn't know, but his friends were so gentle.

The minute his body was submerged up to his chest, Nagisa and Rei held him, Haru dived in. Nagisa took the towel away that was floating on the surface, Makoto was now as naked as a jailbird. He felt so proud and thankful of his friends that he felt himself starting to cry. Tears began to bead up in his eyes.

On the pool's edge, the pair of speedos sat near Nagisa, and when Haru resurfaced, he took them, submerged, and then with one leg at a time, lifted them up and around Makoto's pelvis region.

When Haru resurfaced, he whipped water around from his hair, Makoto thanked him. But that wasn't all. Rei had apparently thought of something else. He swam over to the edge a little ways away and brought back a paddle board. Makoto laughed, knowing the significance of the gesture. When Rei was first learning how to swim, he was offered a paddle board to keep afloat.

Makoto took it graciously. He wasn't embarrassed by his friends kind gesture's anymore. "Thanks, Rei. I appreciate everything, everyone has done for me. You're such good friends."

"I still owe you that massage, Makoto," Haru said, "but we'll limber up your muscles here first."

Makoto nodded, and then pushed off on the paddle board. He settle his stomach on it completely and gently used his arms and legs to paddle around. The board kept him afloat and without pain. And for the next hour, he played like a kid again.

x x x

When the temperature began to drop and the water chilled, they felt it was time to leave the pool for the day. Using the same method as getting in, but in reverse, Makoto was holstered out of the water by Haru and back onto the pool's edge.

"I owe you all for this…_big time_!"

"It's not over yet," Haru said. "I still owe you that massage. You'll enjoy it. And it might even loosen your muscles back to normal?"

It was much easier going down than ascending the stairs from the roof and the foursome went back to the locker room. When they were settled, Haru found a massage table in the medical room and Makoto was lead to lay down on his stomach.

"Okay Haru, let's see your fingers do the walking," Nagisa said. "And if I like what I see, I might even get you to give me one your special massages, too. So, Mako, where does it hurt the most?"

"Lower lumbar region, just above the gluteus maximus," Makoto explained. Being a swimmer, he had knowledge of some medical terms for regions of his muscles just in case he got a strain and he needed to explain where it hurt. Most serious swimmers did.

Haru used a finger and gingerly slid it across Mako's lower region to get an accurate point of origin. When Makoto flinched, he made a mental note of its location. He asked Nagisa if he could get some rubbing oil from the medical cabinet. When Nagisa returned, Haru lathered up his hands, but then he stopped. Mako's speedo was in the way.

"Nagisa, can you remove Mako's speedo? Or at the very least, move it down and out of the way, I need the space." Nagisa agreed to Haru's request and gingerly did so, then Haru did his work, and gently began to massage the area with his hands.

The oil began to warm up as Haru massaged it into Makoto's lower back.

Makoto moaned.

"I think he likes it," Nagisa said chuckling.

Haru, saving nothing of modesty, rubbed Makoto's lower back, and even moved down to his butt cheeks. It was all one region, essentially, and each area had to be handled with care for all the muscles to work in conjunction.

"Oh, that feels so good, Haru. You have the touch of an angel." Makoto moaned again, but this time followed up with a much pleasurable groan. "I've never felt someone's hands touch my body with such grace. Free me from myself."

Nagisa and Rei gave each other an odd look. "Hey Rei," Nagisa said. "You get the feeling Mako's liking this too much? Maybe there's something going on with those two?"

They both snickered.

Haru frowned. "It's just a massage. Get your minds of the gutter."

Haru changed it up a bit and went to a region around Makoto's pelvis that focused more on the nervous system. Sometimes when the body was in defence mode, the nervous system would send massive amounts of endorphins to pain receptors to trick them into a reverse response, kind of a sadomasochist pain to pleasure thing.

And suddenly, with a touch with both hands around his love handles, Makoto gasped, and clenched his teeth. "_Oh, my, god…_"

Haru stopped. "Are you okay, Makoto?"

"Can someone get me a towel please?" Rei got him one, and Makoto sat up under his own power and wrapped the tower around his waist, his face flushed. "I…I, ah, have to go now. Thanks for the massage, Haru."  
"Let me help you."

"No!" Makoto snapped. "I mean, no. Thanks. I can do it myself now. I feel much better."

Haru looked confused as Makoto made his way to the lockers by himself. Haru looked back at the massage table and saw Mako had left something behind. He didn't need it explained. But that wasn't the end of it, he followed Makoto to the lockers. As Nagisa and Rei got dressed, minding their own business.

Haru confronted Makoto. "What's the matter, Mako? Didn't the massage help? You look even more tense now."

Makoto produced what Haru could only describe as a fake smile. "Yeah, it did help. I feel a lot better now," Makoto said quickly.

Haru gave him the thinnest smile. "Then that's all that matters, doesn't it? That it made you feel good."

Makoto looked upon at his friend with a little confusion. Did he know what happened? Was it that obvious?

"I'll give you another massage tomorrow, I know several other techniques to make you feel even better," Haru said, then he heard Rei and Nagisa snicker in the background, as if at a self-joke.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Makoto said, and smiled. "Haru, you'll always be a good friend."

And Makoto told himself that he would never let anything change that.

END


End file.
